


Love Waits

by KrashingSpirit



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashingSpirit/pseuds/KrashingSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea off another story being posted. I've toyed with this idea for a few days (and nights) and decided to post it. I know I didn't use warnings, and it should be obvious why I didn't as you read the chapter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. July 2013/2014 - A Talk with Mr. Krieger

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off another story being posted. I've toyed with this idea for a few days (and nights) and decided to post it. I know I didn't use warnings, and it should be obvious why I didn't as you read the chapter.

_We met the summer of her 17th birthday. My best friend and I were coaching an U-18 girls' soccer club and the young brunette was our star defender. Thankfully my job entailed coaching the goal keepers while Whit coached the rest of the field._

_That didn't stop Ali and I from getting to know each other. We'd stay after practice as she shot balls at me, practicing corner kicks and penalty kicks, and I would practice my keeping skills._

_I knew I was in trouble. Not only was I falling for a girl that I coached, but I was falling for a girl who was only going to be 17 in a few more days. This was wrong on so many levels._

_Did I mention I was 23?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12 months later...

"Why do you always side with them?" Ali yelled at me in frustration as she stood up from the couch that we were just cuddling on seconds ago.

"They are your parents, babe, they deserve to be respected," I explained in a tone much calmer than my girlfriend's. 

I reached for her hands and pulled her back toward me, trying to help soothe her anger.

"No! They are ruining my life, our life! I can't do anything with you, and you don't seem to care. You are my girlfriend, but you don't even act like it." She screamed at me, trying to get away from my hands holding her.

"Babe, listen to me." I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back as I whispered in her ear, "I know you don't see it now, but your parents are just looking out for you. As your girlfriend, I can't do anything but respect them for that. You are still their little girl."

"Don't even go there Ashlyn!" I felt her try to get out of my arms, so I held her closer to me, kissing her temple as she still tried to fight me. She began to break down crying. "We've been together over ten months now and you've barely kissed me. You've never been to my room and when you sleep over, you stay on the couch! Don't I mean anything to you?"

My heart broke at her question. I couldn't understand why she didn't see my love for her. I may not have gone far with her, but I never missed a chance to cuddle with her, to hold her hand, to tell her how much I loved her.

"Alex, how can you ask that?" I let go of her and sat back on the couch, my eyes on the ground in front of me, but still I reached for her hands, taking them in mine. "You mean everything to me. You are still a child though, I will not disrespect you or your parents."

Ali pulled away from me and stormed out the front door. I couldn't follow her. My mind was going crazy. I couldn't believe she would question my feelings for her just because I was trying to be respectful of her parents and her. I didn't want her to sleep with me because 'all her peers were'. It needed to be special, and because I loved her so deeply, and respected her, I wanted to wait. I needed to.

_I remember when we started dating and she invited me over for dinner, right before my birthday. I could tell her father was not happy to have his baby girl dating a college graduate. Not that any father would appreciate that. But I made a promise to him that I would treat his daughter with the utmost respect, like I would want my own daughter to be treated, if he would please just give me a chance._

_Of course he still didn't like that idea, but when Ali asked me to come up to see her room, and I told her I would love to, but it would have to be another time, I think he started to see just how serious I was about respecting him._

I smiled at the memory of trying to win over Mr. Krieger, and as I started to stand up to go find his daughter, I heard footsteps behind me. 

"Guess I screwed up?" I asked the man who I share Ali with.

"She'll come around Ash, she always does," he replied to me as he took a seat on the couch.

I sat down next to him, nervous at what he was going to say. Over the past ten months I have grown to love Ali's parents, knowing that, while strict, they are just looking out for her best interests. How could I fault them for that when I love her so much?

"She has a week left," I said to break the silence, as tears started falling, "just seven more days."

Mr. Krieger wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. "I know Ash. She'll be okay."

I pulled away, and nodded at him, knowing he was right. As I went to stand up again, I saw him look up at me

"Can we talk for a second Ash?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, trying to not let on how nervous that question just made me.

"As I'm sure you know, I was against the idea of you dating my daughter. I couldn't see what a 24 year old would want with a 17 year old. I knew my daughter and how loveable she was, and still is, but I didn't know you. All I knew was that you were way too old to be with my daughter."

I hung my head. I knew how he felt about me, I saw it in his eyes the first few months Ali and I were together, but I never actually heard him say the words. They really stung.

"But Ashlyn, I changed my mind," he continued, placing his finger under my chin so that I would look at him. "You have shown nothing but respect for my little girl and even myself and Debb. You have never snuck behind our backs to do anything, and curfews were always obeyed. If something came up, it was you calling us with the truth and not lying to us. Even when we finally allowed you to spend the night, you chose the couch, instead of Ali's bedroom. Granted, some mornings I would wake up and find her sleeping in your arms, but it was always on the couch, nothing behind closed doors."

I nodded at him, afraid that if I said anything I wouldn't be able to stop the tears that were threatening again.

"I'm sure things will change next week when her birthday arrives," he smiled sadly, "and I know I can't do anything about it."

"Sir, I promise you, it will always be on her terms, and I will make sure it's because she wants to, not because she finally can." I spoke from my heart. 

Yes, I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but it was going to be when Ali was ready and not a moment before.

"I have no doubt that she is in good hands." He smiled at me, and I couldn't remember ever receiving a more sincere smile from my girlfriend's father.

"Thank you Mr. Krieger, that really means a lot to me." I smile back at him, before remembering why I'm in Ali's house without her. "Do you mind if I go find my girlfriend now?"

"Knowing Ali, she is probably at the playground down the block, sitting on a swing," Mr. Krieger said to me as he winked at me.

"Thank you, sir. I'll check there first." I get up from the couch and start to head toward the front door.

"Oh, and Ash, it's just Ken from now on, okay?" I looked back at the man who had just blown me away in conversation, and now finally I felt completely accepted by him.

I smiled at him, "I'll bring her back home Ken."


	2. July 2014 - The Park

I walked to the park, and just like Mr. Krieger said, I found Ali sitting on one of the swings. I sat down on the open one next to her and reached out my hand. She placed one of hers into mine.

That was our thing. Even when we were fighting, we always tried to find a way to touch each other, to find comfort in each other's touch. However Ali still would not look at me, or talk to me.

We sat in silence for a while, as I gave her the space she needed. I watched as a group of young boys, ranging in age played with their toy trucks in the sandbox next to the swings. One of the boys caught me watching him and his friends and he came over to Ali and me.

"You can't be on the swings," the boy, who looked to be about 5 years old said to us.

"And why not? I thought this was a park for everyone," I replied back innocently, playing his game.

"You're too old," he answered, stressing the 'old' part.

"Well, she used to come here when she was a kid," I used my head to point to Ali. "Today, she just felt like coming back to remember all the fun times she had here and what it was like to be a kid."

"You're not even doing it right," the boy said.

"What do you mean," I asked him, confused at what he was now talking about.

"You are just sitting there! You have to swing!" The boy seemed shocked that we didn't know this.

"Oh! That's right. I forgot." I faked it for the boy's enjoyment. "But she was upset, so we came out here to just sit and think."

"Ohhhh." He threw his head back as he finally understood why we were just sitting there. "Why are you holding hands? My mommy says not to hold hands on a swing because you can get hurt."

"Like I said, we are just sitting here, not swinging, so we can't get hurt," I explained to him. "Also, she is my girlfriend and I love holding her hand."

"Mommy says two girls can't be girlfriends." He said matter-of-factly. 

I felt Ali grip my hand tighter, and I caressed the back of her hand with my thumb to try to calm her down. 

 "Why does your mommy say that?" Ali finally spoke up, as she looked at the young boy sadly.

"Mommy says two girls are missing a part that lets them be together."

I'm sure he didn't understand what he was saying, but like all kids I've known, he was just repeating what he had heard. But I also knew that kids' mouths worked both ways, so I had to be careful what I said back.

"Well, what about if two girls love each other? Why can't they be together?" I asked him, interested in his answer.

The little boy just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to answer the question. 

I looked over the boy, thinking about how impressionable young children really are, when I saw a woman walk over toward us.

"I hope you aren't bothering these nice girls, Julian," she said to the young boy as she pat his head.

He looked up at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Why don't you go back to play with your friends, Julian. They look like they are missing you."

Julian did listen, and went back to play in the sandbox, but he was still in ear shot. 

"Are you his mom?" I asked. "He seems like such an intelligent boy."

And he comes from a homophobic family... but I decided to leave that last part out.

"No, I babysit him sometimes when his usual babysitter is busy," she explained. "I'm Hannah."

"Nice to meet you Hannah, I'm Ashlyn, and this is my girlfriend Ali." 

We reached out and all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you both." Hannah looked over at Julian who was in his own world playing before turning back to us and whispering. "I'm sorry if Julian said anything hurtful to you."

"Nothing we can't handle," I told my friend as I brought Ali's hand up to my lips so I could kiss her knuckles.

"His mother is extremely against gay relationships. So much so, that she won't let another girl babysit anymore because she found she is gay." Hannah explained to us. "Seriously though, I'm getting tired of all of this. If it wasn't for the nice pay, I wouldn't be  babysitting him anymore. I mean Julian's a great kid, but his mom isn't the nicest."

"Well, Ali and I are going to head over to the hill, I don't want you getting in trouble for talking to a lesbian couple." I somewhat teased her, although it did hurt that she would put up with someone like that.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you both," Hannah responded.

"See you around," I replied as Ali and I stood up from the swings and started walking toward the grassy hill next to the playground.

I sat down about halfway down the hill and motioned for Ali to sit in between my legs, her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"You were very quiet with Julian earlier. What's up?" I asked concerned.

"How could you be so calm? What is wrong with two girls being together? How can a five year old be so hateful?"

Tears fell from her eyes, and I realized this was probably the first time she witnessed discrimination against who she was, and who she loved. Her family may not have been accepting of me at the beginning, but it wasn't because Ali was gay, it was because if the age difference. Her brother, Kyle, had come out a few years ago and that helped give her strength to tell her parents.

"It's what he is taught. He's too young to understand what he is saying, especially about the missing parts. Trust me, Princess, you won't be missing anything," I smiled at her as I held her tighter and laid my lips on her neck.

She moaned at my touch and I fell in love with her all over again. I could not wait to give her more reasons to moan at my caress.

"Seven more days, Princess. That's all we have left." I'm not sure if I was saying that for her or myself at this point. After hearing what happens just from my lips on her neck, I could not wait to hear her response when I kissed other parts of her body.

"I know. Then I can finally join the adult club." Ali's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Being an adult is not all its cracked up to be, Princess." I kept my mouth on her neck as I explained. "There are bills, and jobs, and responsibilities you don't have now."

"I don't care! I want to be with you, and I can't until I'm 18. It sucks! I'm surprised you haven't left me yet."

"Alexandra, what are you talking about? Why would I leave you?" Her words shocked me.

"Because you are being held back. You can't have sex, and you want to. So you are going to leave me for someone older." 

Did she really think that little of me? 

I changed my position so that I could look at her face, I placed my hands under her chin.

"Alex, I am not that shallow. Yes, of course I want to take that step, but just with you. Please understand I only want you! I love you so much Alex. I've never felt like we are missing something in our relationship. Everything we do, be it holding hands, cuddling, kissing, watching TV, everything, has been more than enough for me. When we take that next step, it's going to be special for both of us." I tried to explain, but for some reason I couldn't get the perfect words out. It sounded so cliche, but it was all true.

I saw her exhale, relaxing. I knew I finally got through to her. 

"I know Ash, I'm so sorry." Ali collapsed in my arms."I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay baby." I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "Just please stop doubting us, I'm not going anywhere. I promise Princess."

We sat there, holding each other for a while. We watched as the sky changed from a beautiful blue to red and orange in color. Soon it was getting dark, and I knew we needed to head back.

I stood up and then reached down to help her up. I wrapped her in a tight hug and promised everything would work out. 

I wondered how the conversation was going to go with her father, if I asked if Ali could spend the night of her 18th at my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there will be more, I'm just not sure when. Hope you enjoyed. :-)


	3. July 2014 - Birthday - Part 1

We had dinner at Ali's parents' for her birthday. Her mom cooked her favorite meal and Kyle was in town. As Ali said, all of her favorite people under one roof, eating her favorite meal. 

I bought Ali an angel wing necklace as a gift, along with a matching one for me. Of course, the chain for hers was shorter and more girly than the one that went with mine.

After dinner, I helped Mrs. Krieger clean the kitchen so Ali could spend some time with Kyle. When we were done, I pulled Mr. Krieger aside and finally got up the courage to ask if Ali could spend the night at my apartment.

"Two o'clock," he told me, in a tone that I knew was final. But then his face got softer. "I'll extend her curfew two hours, but I would really appreciate it if she was home by then."

"Yes, sir. I understand," I replied as he gave me a look. "I mean, yes Ken. Thank you"

As I walked away to look for Ali, Mrs. Krieger walked past me toward her husband. I heard them whispering, and although it wasn't an argument, I could tell they disagreed about something. I didn't want to stay and eavesdrop, so I walked toward Ali's room.

"Your dad said 2am," I said to Ali as I stood in her doorway, still not fully comfortable being in Ali's room since I was rarely in there.

"That's it? That sucks!!" Ali plopped down on the bed.

"Come on Alex,  it's not that bad." Kyle put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Just give them time, they'll come around."

"Yeah, it's two extra hours babe. Plus, you know I'll come back here with you, and we can fall asleep on the couch." I wished we had more time as well, but one of us had to stay positive in all this.

Ali looked up at Kyle and then me, nodding in agreement to both of us. She got off the bed and finished throwing some clothes into a backpack to take to my apartment.

I heard Mr. Krieger clear his throat behind me, and I turned around.

"Two still stands Ashlyn, but please don't call me that late unless it is an emergency. I know where Ali will be, and I know she is in good hands. We'll see you two in the morning."

I couldn't believe what I had heard. I caught his hint. I looked at Mrs. Krieger and she winked at me. I knew she had a huge say in this.

"Thank you, Ken. Debb." I said to them, not knowing how else to respond.

However, I knew that I was still going to have her home by curfew. 

"You know, you are allowed in Ali's room." Mrs. Krieger told me as her and her husband started to walk away. 

I nod to her in acknowledgement as Mr. Krieger cuts in, "Door open."

"Of course," I replied chuckling.

Hey, I can't win them all. 

I step into Ali's room and slowly sit down on the bed.

"You really are nervous, aren't you Ash?" Kyle asked me.

"Yeah, just a little," I agreed laughing. "Guess this is new for me, being told by my girlfriend's parents that I'm allowed in her room."

"Get used to it sis." Kyle winked at me. 

I realized then just how accepting of me, Ali's whole family really was. 

"Thank you bro." I smiled back to him.

"Well I have stuff to do, so I'll catch you two later, okay." Kyle stood up and hugged both of us before he headed to the door. "Love you both."

We said our goodbyes and Kyle left the room, leaving Ali and I alone. There was an almost awkward silence for a few minutes, before Ali sat down on the bed next to me.

"Let me guess, we'll still be back here by two?" My girlfriend sounded almost disappointed.

"Yes we will." I stressed the 'we'. "And yes, I'll be sleeping on the couch still, but we can cuddle and sleep together there."

Ali sighed, but didn't argue with me.

"The more we follow their rules, the more freedom we'll have. We have to respect them to get respect back," I explained.

"You're right," Ali agreed with me as she stood up.

"Wait a second. What was that? Alexandra Krieger, my girlfriend, is actually agreeing with me? This adult thing must have matured her too," I tease her, grabbing her hands.

"Check your ego, hotshot. I am just anxious to leave and want to stop wasting time." She replied, knocking me down on to the bed and then sticking her tongue out at me.

I stand up next to her and put my mouth to her ear, nipping at her ear lobe. "I'll show you exactly how to use your tongue later, Princess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to my apartment, I gave Ali the grand tour. Although she had been over a few times when I invited her and her parents over for dinner, I never actually gave her a tour of the place.

I saved my bedroom for last. I don't know why I was the nervous one, Ali seemed so calm today.

She walked in and sat down on my bed. I knew she thought she was ready, and although I wanted nothing more than to give her this gift on her 18th birthday, I wanted to be positive she was 100% comfortable. I knew I was being over-protective, but I loved her too much.

I knelt on the floor in front of her and placed my hands on either side of her face.

"Happy birthday, Princess."

I smiled at her and then gently placed my lips over hers. My tongue swiped at her lips, begging to enter, and she opened her mouth to me. 

Our tongues fell into a rhythm and our kiss got hotter. I wrapped one hand behind her head, holding her closer to me. My other hand moved down to her waist, sliding under her shirt to caress her bare hip.

I felt her moan into my mouth and I broke the kiss. I kept my forehead resting against hers.

"Do you want to play a game, Alex?" I asked softly.

"What are you talking about? We're finally alone, now you don't want to do this?" Ali looked up at me, confused and hurt.

"No, baby, that's not what I meant." I kissed her forehead before explaining. "I call it red light/green light. It's a way to help both of us not go past our comfort level. I know you want to do this, and I do too, but if one of us feels overwhelmed or needs to stop, we need to let the other person know. Okay, Princess?"

"I won't stop you, Ash. I want this. I want you to teach me."

"Ali, please." I place my finger up to her lips. "Please just promise me that you will listen to your body. That you will stop me if you feel uncomfortable for any reason."

"I'm not a child anymore."

"You're right, you aren't." I brushed some strands of her hair away from her face. "But that's not why I'm saying this. You are my girlfriend and I love you. I will never do anything you aren't ready for. Please promise me this Alex."

Ali nodded in agreement.

"Please say it Alex. I need to hear it."

"Yes, Ashlyn. I promise you I will tell you." Ali sighed, but I felt a lot better.

I stood up and helped her slide back onto my pillows before climbing on top of her. I leaned down and our lips crashed together. My hand went back behind her head, keeping her close against my lips.

Our kiss heated back up and I let go of her head, both of my hands pushed their way under her shirt and up to her breasts. I rubbed her nipples through her bra and I soon felt her hands trying to do the same to me. Her touch was electrifying, igniting feelings in my body that I hadn't felt for a long time. I needed more of her.

I moved my lips, tracing up her jawline, sucking and licking her ear.

"Talk to me Princess, how are you doing?" I moaned as her fingers slid under my bra and began playing with my nipples.

 "Keep going Ash, don't stop," Ali whimpered.

Oh fuck, this girl was going to be the death of me. I knew I could never get enough of how she looked and sounded as she was getting worked up.

I moved one knee in between her legs and put pressure on her core. That made her moans so much louder as she began to grind herself against me. My lips moved down her neck, licking and nipping on her neck.

I lifted her shirt over her head, breaking my lips away from her, and then I removed her bra. I looked over her, lying topless on my bed, and I could not think of a more beautiful sight.

I traced her ribs with my fingertips and let them graze her skin before massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples with my thumbs. 

I kissed down her neck to the valley between her breasts, and then kissed my way to one nipple, bringing in gently between my teeth. I took her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger, rubbing it.

Ali's back arched up of the bed and she grinded herself faster against my knee. 

"Green...Ashlyn... please, more." Ali could barely get the words out.

"I know, baby. I'm not stopping."

Her breathlessness fueled my fire. I suckled on one nipple, and gently bit it at random intervals, before I switched to the other.

I moved my lips down her body some more, as I wanted to learn her by kiss and touch. My tongue trailed to her hips and my fingers worked at unzipping her jeans. 

I slowly slid one hand down her pants, cupping her above her panties. I began to rub her most sensitive area, but I felt her body tense up.

"Ash...no...please not yet." Ali cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to keep this chapter going, but I decided that this would be a good stopping point instead. I have to keep you coming back, right? ;-) 
> 
> I'm hoping I can do another chapter on Tuesday, but no promises. Depends on how work goes this week. :-\


	4. July 2014 - Birthday - Part 2

_I moved my lips down her body some more, as I wanted to learn her by kiss and touch. My tongue trailed to her hips and my fingers worked at unzipping her jeans._

_I slowly slid one hand down her pants, cupping her above her panties. I began to rub her most sensitive area, but I felt her body tense up._

_"Ash...no...please not yet." Ali cried out._

I immediately pulled my hand out of Ali's pants, and slid up next to her. My fingers caressed her face.

"Talk to me Princess," I whispered to her.

"I'm not ready, I can't do that yet." Her eyes filled with tears as she turned away from me.

I guided her to sit up with me and I used my thumbs to wipe the tears away from her face.

"It's okay Alex, relax baby," I wrapped her in my arms, and rubbed her back. "Please let me know what is going on in your head. Let's talk this through."

"I'm nervous. I don't know what to do. I'm scared I'm going to disappoint you." Ali couldn't meet my eyes as she let out everything that was bothering her.

"Alex, nervous and scared are two different things. We can work through nerves, but if you are scared, we need to stop," I explained to her.

"I don't want to stop, but I don't want to disappoint you." The defender was finally able to look at me, and I saw the anxiety in her eyes.

"Babe, I promise you will not disappoint me." I held her close to me and ran my finger through her hair.

"But I don't know what to do."

"It's a learning experience for both of us, Princess. Besides, you were doing just fine a few moments ago, you didn't hear me complaining, did you?"

I could sense a small smile on her face even though she was buried in my chest, and I felt her body begin to relax.

"I'm sorry Ash." Her voice was softer than a whisper, but I heard her and pulled back from our embrace.

"Alex, please don't ever apologize for stopping me. I should be the one apologizing to you." I kissed her forehead, and let my lips linger there.

"For what?" She asked me, confused.

"Because I went further than you were okay with." I brushed away some strands of hair that had fallen onto her face.

"But you didn't know. Hell, Ash, I didn't know until I tensed up."

"Alex, that is exactly my point." I placed my finger under her chin, making her look at me. "That's why I made you promise me before. We don't know what will happen, how you will feel until we are in the moment. You kept your promise to me when you stopped me, and I kept my promise to protect you by pulling back right away. Neither one of us did anything wrong."

She nodded at me, understanding what I was saying. I could tell she wanted to say something, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Alex, keep talking to me Princess." I urged her.

"I...um...I want to try again. I'm only nervous because I don't know what to expect. Can you please help me Ash?" The brunette looks up at me, her eyes pleading with me to try again.

"Alex, I would love to help you, but I need to make sure you are really okay."

"Please, I want this," Ali said, before she added, "But can we stay above the pants for now?" 

"Of course Princess, anything you wish."

I slowly leaned into her, looking down at her lips, and I saw her look down at mine. I lightly brushed her lips with mine, as I pulled back a little, trying to get her to take the lead. She leaned forward more, and I nudged her nose with mine, trying to get her to kiss me. She took my hint and placed her mouth against mine, pushing her tongue in. I slid my tongue into her mouth, but still I let her lead the kiss.

I guided her to lay back down without breaking the kiss, and I brought my hands up to her breasts again, massaging them, playing with her nipples as our tongues danced together.

She guided my knee back between her legs to grind against, but I wanted something else between her legs. I slowly traced my fingers down her bare skin, caressing her sides and stomach, before sliding down her hip bone, staying above her pants. I heard her moans change in sound and I moved my lips to her ear, keeping my hand on her upper thigh.

"I'm staying above the pants baby, I promise. But I need a yes or a no before I continue." 

"Yes," she matched my whispered tone. "But please do it slowly."

I licked and kissed her ear, as I tried to get her mind off where my hand was headed. I moved my fingers up and down her thigh, not going near the prized area. I kept my pace slow as requested.

As I felt her relaxing under my touch, I moved my lips to her neck to lick and suck on any area that made her moans louder. I loved the way she sounded when she was aroused.

My hand moved to her inner thigh and I slowly made my way up to her core, rubbing her through her jeans. 

"Oh fucccck Ashlyn. Don't stop." Ali's cries were different this time; this time she begged me to continue.

And as long as she was enjoying it, I had no plans to stop anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I haven't had that great of a day, but I needed to relax and write for a bit. Hopefully this weekend will bring another chapter.


	5. July 2014 - Birthday - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we get this going? ;-)

"Please Ash...I want to feel you inside of me." Ali almost begged me, going against what she requested before.

I moved up so I could look at her, but I kept my hand between her legs.

"Baby, I have to go down your pants if you want that," I softly reminded her.

"Please Ashlyn, I want you to," she said again. "Just slowly please."

I nodded at her, prepared to take however long she needed. I slowly moved my hand up the front of her jeans, dragging my fingers as I teased her. When I got to the top, I traced her bare skin along the waistband, my eyes never leaving hers.

As I caressed her stomach, I found out that her sides were very ticklish. Something I noted for future reference. 

Her jeans were still unzipped from before, so I slowly slid my hands down them. I watched her face for any signs that she was uncomfortable, but there was none. Her moans told me that everything was still good.

I rubbed her above her panties again, leaving a barrier between her and my hand. I felt her wetness right through the thin layer.

"Ashlyn, please. I need you." This time she out-right begged me. 

I moved my hand up and then back down, this time under that last barrier, finally touching her core for the first time. I rubbed her clit and she locked her eyes on mine. The defender nodded to me to ensure me she was okay.

I slid just the tip of my middle finger in to her and she arched her back, trying to get me to go deeper.

"Ready, Princess?" I whispered in her ear and I felt her nod in response.

I pushed my finger in slowly and then pulled it out. I repeated my movements, going deeper with each thrust in until my finger was buried deep inside of her. Her cries of pleasure along with her moans were driving me wild and it fueled my fire. I couldn't wait to see her come undone.

"You are so tight baby, I don't know if I can get another finger in," I growled in her ear, which made her moan even more.

"Don't stop...Ashlyn...please." I could tell Ali was going to have issues forming words soon enough. "Fuck...me...Ashlyn."

I looked down at her, shocked at the words she decided to use. I didn't mind them at all, but I didn't think she would use that phrase her first time.

She turned away embarrassed as she realized what she said, and I knew I was going to tease her about it later. But right now wasn't the time.

I pushed another finger into her, moving them both in and out the best I could at the angle. I started to feel her getting closer so I curled my fingers up toward her gspot and that sent her right over the edge. I felt her muscles clench around my fingers as the waves of pleasure took over.

I kept my fingers in her as I helped her ride it out. I couldn't stop watching her face. I loved watching her as she fought to keep her eyes open, trying to keep her eyes locked on mine. 

I moved back down to her ear as she came down from her high.

"How was that Princess?" I asked her as I sucked on her earlobe.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied breathlessly.

"Right about what babe?" I was confused.

"I didn't miss any parts." She grinned at me, reminding me of what the little boy said at the park.

"Are you sure about that?" I teased her as I moved my thumb to rub her clit.

Being extra sensitive from her first orgasm made her reaction even better.

"Fuck Ash, you are really good," she let out as her back arched up again.

"You have a really dirty mouth for an 18 year old, you know that?" I continued to tease her.

"And what exactly are you going to do about that?" Ali challenged me as she looked up and grinned at me.

I pulled my hand out of her pants and she looked disappointed that I would punish her like that.

However, when I brought my fingers up to my mouth to lick them clean from her sweet nectar, her demeanor changed.

"Hmmmm baby, you are amazing," I moaned as I tasted her juice for the first time. I couldn't wait until she would let me kiss her there and use my tongue to bring her pleasure.

After I cleaned my fingers, I leaned down to kiss her, sliding my tongue in so that she could taste herself.

I pulled back just slightly as I sucked on her tongue and then I nibbled on her bottom lip.

"That's what you get for having a dirty mouth, Princess." I winked at her.

"Well I guess I don't see an issue with it," she replied innocently. "Maybe I need to tell you to fuck me some more."

I grinned at her, and she smiled back at me. The nose crinkle thing was going to be the death of me...

No, this girl was going to be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe more this weekend?


	6. July 2014 - Birthday - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking this story might need to be moved up to the M rating. I'm not exactly sure what defines all the ratings. What do you all think?

I let Ali calm down some more. She was laying on her back, topless. Her pants were still on, although unzipped. I laid my head down on her chest, my hand held one of hers as my thumb teased one of her nipples. This time, not as a sexual gesture, but a caressing one. My body stretched out between her legs.

Her other hand was in my hair, running her fingers in it. I felt her relaxing as she stroked my hair . 

We laid like that for a while, enjoying each other's touch. Enjoying the intimacy that we were finally able to share, the gift we waited so long for. The silence we shared wasn't awkward, and I was giving her all the time she needed to digest everything.

"Alex, I really want to do something else to you," I finally broke the silence as I looked up at her.

Although she didn't verbally answer me, she nodded her head.

"May I take your pants off, baby?" I asked hesitantly, afraid that I would be pushing her.

She nodded her head again, more slowly this time, but her eyes never left mine.

"You tell me if I need to stop, Princess," I reminded her before I leaned down, kissing her neck.

I took my time, sucking, licking, kissing her neck, and down the valley in between her breasts. I worked my way down, repeating my actions, to the band of her pants. As I slowly pulled them down, my mouth followed on the now bare skin, doing everything I could to keep her mind on my touch rather than the fact her pants were coming off.

After I got them off, and threw them on the floor, I looked at her and breathed in deeply. 

"You are gorgeous, Princess Ali," I mumbled, my mouth not able to keep up with my brain.

"What was that?" I got a good laugh from my brunette, as I'm not usually the one tripping over my words. 

I looked back up into her brown eyes, and saw everything I wanted reflecting back. I took another deep breath and tried again.

"You are beautiful, Princess Ali." Her cheeks turned a bright red as she blushed as my words. 

I leaned back down, my mouth going to one nipple. I used my teeth to gently bite her, and then used my tongue to soothe away any pain. I switched nipples, repeating my actions as her moans of pleasure increased.

My hands caressed her body, learning all her muscles and curves by touch. My fingers grazed her, feeling her as they slowly traveled south. I stayed above her panties, the last layer of clothing that she had on, and I rubbed her once again through them, and I felt how wet she was.

My mouth traveled down, like it had done a few minutes ago. This time repeating the same actions as I removed that final piece of clothing. After her panties found their same fate on the floor as her pants had, I licked a trail up her inner thigh, although not aiming for her core.

I worked my way back up to her pelvis, and spent time kissing her hips while two of my fingers slid back into her.

"Ashlyn..." Ali moaned as she arched off the bed and threw her head back.

"I know Princess, I'm going to take care of you." I moaned into her hips as I thrust my fingers in and out of her. "I promise baby."

I kissed my way down to her clit, using my tongue to rub it. I gently held her thighs down to keep her from squirming as I sucked her clit into my mouth for the first time.

"Fuck...Ashlyn..." Ali's words were getting in mixed with her moans. 

I looked up at her, at the beautful sight that I had before me. Her hands were in fists grasping at the sheets. Her head was thrown back into the pillows, and her eyes were shut.

"You okay Princess?" I asked her, letting my lips leave her briefly.

"Don't stop..." Came her reply. 

I turned my attention back to her clit, teasing her with my tongue and teeth. I began to feel her tightening around my fingers so I removed them. I wasn't ready to give her that yet, I wanted my tongue in her first.

My tongue licked her before sliding into her. I moaned into her, tasting her for essentially the first time. I didn't want to count licking my fingers as the first time. I kept my tongue moving in and out, as my fingers rubbed her clit. I found the spot, right inside of her, that made her moans louder and her body start wriggling more. I felt her get closer as I pushed my tongue around that area.

I rubbed her clit harder and I felt her body tense as she neared her release. I slid two fingers into her, next to my tongue and curled them up. That was exactly what she needed as an orgasm hit harder than before. I kept my fingers and tongue in her as long as I could, careful not to touch her sensitive clit. One day I would explore to see if I could give her another one right away, but tonight I wanted her to enjoy it and relax.

When she calmed down slightly, I moved up next to her, holding her against me. 

"Thank you Princess," I whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes.

I wasn't thanking her for the love making. I was thanking her for trusting me enough to let me go that far on her first time. 

I kissed the top of her head and looked at the clock. We had about a half hour until we had to leave. However, I knew the longer that we stayed here, the more likely that we would fall asleep. 

"Alex, come on, let's go back to your place so we can go to sleep." I nudged her awake. 

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you," she groaned half asleep, and pulled me closer to her.

'Come on Princess, we have to get up."

As much as it pained me, I pulled away from her. I went over to the tossed clothes pile and started handing her back her clothes. 

She got dressed without saying much. I know she was upset we had to go back to her place, but I also knew that she was thinking about everything we had just done. I gave her the silence, but when she stood up after getting dressed, I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Alex." 

"I love you, Ashlyn," she replied back as she held me just as tight as I was holding her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ali fell asleep on the quick ten minute drive to her house. I wasn't surprised with as relaxed and worn-out as she had looked, in a good way of course. I didn't want to wake her up when we pulled in, so I went over to her side and carefully got her out of the car. I carried her to the porch, setting her down on the porch swing. I locked my car with the remote and then opened the door with the house key that I had been given a few months ago. 

I picked Ali back up, and carried her to her bedroom. I took off her shoes and socks, tucking her in before kissing her goodnight and shutting the bedroom door.

It had been a beautiful night for both of us, and I knew our future was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really close to finishing the outline for the next chapter, and I hope to have it posted before the end of the weekend.


	7. July 2014 - Trust is Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day!! Aren't you lucky?!? :-P

_Ali's POV... (I had to switch it up a bit)_

"ASHLYN HARRIS! GET OUT OF MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM!" 

I awoke to a pounding on my door and my father yelling in the hallway.

"Ken, Alex is 18 now. I'm sure Ashlyn is tired of sleeping on the couch," my Mom responded to him in a much calmer tone.

"I don't care. This is my house, my rules! I, um, mean, our house, our rules." My Mom must have given him a look for him to retract what he initially said. He then turned his attention back to my closed bedroom door. "NOW ASHLYN!"

I got out of bed, opened my door just enough, and stuck my head out. I placed my foot behind the bottom so my Dad couldn't barge in.

"Ashlyn isn't in here," I said nonchalantly.

"Don't lie to me," my Dad warned.

"Dad, I'm serious. She isn't in here!" I was shocked that he didn't believe me. Wasn't my word good enough?

"Open the door, Alexandra." I could tell my Dad was losing his patience, but I didn't budge.

"She's not in here," I repeated.

"Prove it," he challenged me.

I heard someone clearing their throat in the hall and we all look up to see Ashlyn standing there behind my Dad.

"Um, Ashlyn, Good Morning." My Mom was the first to speak, trying to break the tension in the hallway.

"See, I wasn't lying! Ash wasn't in here!" I turned back into my room and slammed the door. 

I slumped down on my bed, bringing my knees up to my chest, crying as I let my anger out. I couldn't understand why my father hadn't believed me.

I could still hear them talking in the hall though, and I called down enough to make out what was being said.

"Look, Mr. Krieger, I'm sorry for the confusion," I heard Ashlyn say to my Dad. "I did spend the night on the couch. The blankets are still all there."

"No, I'm sorry Ashlyn, I should have trusted you two more, and known better. I just saw your jeep still here, and Alex's door closed. She always leaves it cracked open, has since she was a kid. I saw it shut all the way and got the wrong idea," my Dad explained.

"That was my fault," Ashlyn admitted. "Ali fell asleep on the way back here. I carried her in to the house, and her room, then I tucked her in. I didn't think about the door staying cracked when I left her room and shut it. I'm sorry Mr. Krieger, um, Ken."

There was some silence, and although I couldn't see what was going on, knowing my Dad, he was probably nodding in acknowledgement or hugging Ashlyn. Or something along those lines.

"I guess I have another apology to make," my Dad said before I heard him knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said softly through my tears.

My Dad came in my room, and say down on my bed next to me.

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry I didn't believe you and that I assumed Ashlyn was in here. I should have taken your word." He apologized sincerely, and then added, "But I don't understand why you didn't open your door. That didn't help your case. I treated you like an adult last night, extending your curfew two hours. Then this is the childish act you play in return?"

I nodded to him, knowing I screwed up. I didn't want to explain that I did it out of spite. If he was going to jump to conclusions and not trust me, then I wasn't going to make it easy on him. But of course he wouldn't understand that, and I wanted to avoid getting into anymore trouble.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It won't happen again." I sucked it up and apologized, knowing I'd be in less trouble this way.

He wrapped me in his arms, hugging me. I hugged him back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Mom and girlfriend standing in the doorway.

I turned to look at Ashlyn and I noticed how upset she looked. Sometimes I felt like she could read my mind, and right now wasn't any different. I saw in her eyes that she knew my reasoning for doing what I did. When she caught my eyes, she immediately broke eye contact and turned to walk back into the living room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I finished getting a lecture from my Dad, I left my room, and walked into the living room to find Ashlyn. I saw her folding up the blankets she had used.

"Ash-" I started to say, but she cuts me off.

"Don't!" I heard the warning in her voice, as well as the tears that she was fighting off.

I stood behind the couch, afraid to move. I knew she was really upset with me.

"Ash, I'm sorry," I get out before she could cut me off again.

"You don't get it, do you?" The blonde asks me.

I don't look at her, I can't.

"You don't understand how badly I wanted to sleep with you last night - in your bed. But I didn't. You know why?" Ashlyn doesn't give me a chance to answer. "Because it's called respect! I'm doing everything I can to show your parents that we are responsible and that we respect them. Then you go and do some childish shit like that and we are back to square one."

Tears start streaming down my face. Ashlyn has never been this upset with me before.

"You know damn well that I wasn't in your room, why couldn't you have shown that to your parents instead of acting like a spiteful child?"

"I wanted them to believe me," I whispered, not sure if she could even hear me.

"Well, you went about it the wrong way."

I watched as Ashlyn put the blankets away in the chest that my Mom kept in the living room. She put her sneakers on and grabbed her phone, wallet, and keys. 

"I'm heading home," she said to me quietly.

"Ash, please don't go," I begged her as the tears kept falling.

"I need to go Ali. I need to be by myself for a while."

"Can I call you later?" I asked her, afraid of her answer.

"Sure," she shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door.

"Ashlyn, will you answer the phone if I call you later?" I tried my question again.

She froze in place, hand on the doorknob, and turned to face me. I saw her heart break when she saw how upset I was, but I knew she was still going to leave.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly. "I will answer the phone when you call. Just give me some time please, Alex."

She turned back around and walked out, not saying anything else.

I guess I really did screw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a flashback idea I'm working on, so it should be posted in the next few days.


	8. October 2013 - Flashback - Walking Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never played sports in high school/college, so I'm not quite sure how the recruiting process goes. I did my best guessing.

_Flashback..._

After camp was done, Ali and I stayed in touch. We sent texts back and forth everyday and called each other most nights, although we weren't officially dating at this point.

When high school started back up for her, she was thrown into senior year and everything that came along with it - classes, soccer, and applying for colleges. College recruits, from various colleges, showed up to every game and started recruiting Ali and a few others from her team. So that was stressful on her to play her absolute best at every game. Not that she wasn't doing that before, it was just more pressure now.

While Ali had all this pressure on her, I was feeling a lot of pressure at my job too. I was the head goal keeper coach at The University of North Carolina. We had won the National Championship last year, but three of our star players had all graduated, including our star keeper. We did have a great team all around, and everyone contributed last season. However, we had new freshman on the team too now, and everyone had to work on becoming one team, working together, on the field.

August changed into September, and although our texts and calls became less frequent, when we did see each other, we fell back into our same routine - joking around, hanging out, and kicking a soccer ball back and forth.

By the beginning of October, I finally got up enough courage to ask Ali to be my girlfriend. I really don't know what took me so long, but I guess I wanted to make sure she wanted to be with me. I wasn't sure if she just saw me as a big sister she never had. But I took a chance and I had the biggest smile on my face when she said yes.

Although it didn't bother us, the age different was an issue to other people. I could tell her Mom didn't like it, but she was more accepting of it when she saw how happy Ali and I made each other. However, Mr. Krieger was a whole other issue. Ali and I were given ground rules now. For example, a lot of date nights had to be spent with the Kriegers, as he didn't want Ali and I alone. And if I wanted to go somewhere with Ali, I had to get the okay from him. Midnight curfews were set into place. Yes, he was being very strict, but I loved Ali so much that I would do anything for her. And so I complied with his rules.

After Ali and I started dating, I saw other issues with the age difference, but I did everything I could to control them without the issues controlling us. One Friday night, I was out at Ali's High School soccer match, scouting the two opposing keepers for the next TarHeel season. My best friend, Whitney was with me, since she worked part-time for the UNC Soccer Team, and she was scouting field players. 

I had a lot of trouble staying focused on the keepers, as I was watching Ali the whole time. I realized then that I had a decision to make, and that as a coach and recruiter, I could not be dating a player. Especially since Ali was starting to talk about becoming a TarHeel. I knew I couldn't keep coaching there if she joined the team and I didn't want to hinder her dreams. Sure there were other schools she talked about going to, but I wanted that to be her choice to make, and not NCAA guidelines. 

I went into work the next day and typed up my report on the two keepers I was scouting last night before e-mailing it over to the other coaches. Although I didn't watch the keepers as well as I should, I think my report was a fairly good assessment of their abilities.

As I left my office, I saw that the head coach was still in his office. And although my stomach was turning, I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Coach," I said as I knocked on his open door. "Got a second?"

"Sure Harris, sit down." He gestured to the two chairs that sat in front of his desk. "What's up?

"Listen Mark, we go way back. You were my coach when I played soccer here," I started talking, my voice shaking."I need to talk to you, not just as a coach, but as a friend."

"Harris, what's going on? You're worrying me."

"Before I explain, please understand that I'm not trying to persuade your decision, nor is this an ultimatum. I've thought about this already, and I know that it is the best decision for all involved." I'm not able to look at him. My eyes are glued to the floor.

"Harris, talk to me." Parsons' voice broke and I knew that he was really nervous about what I'm going to tell him.

I'm not sure if the truth was better or worse than every thought probably going through his head at that point.

"You know Alexandra Krieger, right?" I asked him, finally looking up at him.

"Of course. She is one of the best defenders in the state. We are scouting her pretty heavy right now," he relayed what I already knew. "What about her?"

"She is...um, we are...we are...dating." I stumble over my words, but I knew he caught what I was saying when his jaw dropped.

"Fuck Harris!" He drops his head into his hands. "She is 17 for crying out loud! Do you know what will happen if this gets out?"

"Mark look, her parents already know. I'm not hiding anything." I reassure him that we aren't running around her parents' backs. "We both know that she is a great player. She will help any college she commits to, and we both know she will make National Team someday."

"She can't be on this team if you are a coach," Parsons reminded me. His tone isn't harsh. It's more of a realization.

"That's why I'm here talking to you know. I want to resign my duties as goal keeper coach." I told him slowly, making sure my words were heard and understood.

"Fucking A Harris!" He threw his pen down on his desk and then looked up at the ceiling. "You are the best keeper coach I've ever worked with. Why are you throwing this away?"

"I can't jeopardize this program that I've been a part of for so many years. I also don't want to hurt Ali's soccer career." 

"Ashlyn, between you and me only, is Alexandra considering this program?" Parsons looked at me and asked me seriously.

"Mark, I don't know. She says it's her dream school, but then mentions other big names like Penn State and Stanford in the same sentence." I shake my head, "But, my best guess is yes, she is highly considering it."

"Will you come back and coach if she chooses another school?" He caught me off guard with that question.

"As of right now, yes. However, I don't know what the future holds yet, Mark. But please, don't stop scouting Ali because of me." I was worried that this conversation was going to hurt Ali more than help her.

"You're lucky that Alexandra is a great defender. I can't give up scouting her. She would be a great asset to the program next year."

"Thank you Coach," I replied as I went to stand up.

"Oh and Harris?" Parsons asked before I could leave and I looked at him. "Thank you for coming to me. As much as I am upset you are leaving, I appreciate the honesty. Ali is lucky to have you, and I can see that you deeply care about her."

"I really do coach." I let out a small smile at the mention of her.

"I still think she is too young for you," Parsons said through a small chuckle.

"Her father says that too, Coach." I chuckled back with him.

"Be careful." Parsons gets up and shakes my hand. "It's always been a pleasure working with you Ashlyn. I'll see you around.

"Thank you Mark." I nod my head, holding back tears. "I'll see you around. You know I can't stay away."

I turned around and walked back into my office to start boxing up my stuff, I knew I couldn't risk any NCAA infractions for Ali or even the school that I have loved since I first stepped foot here many years ago. I knew I was going to miss it here.

Being a TarHeel was in my blood - it became my life. And now I was just walking away...

Only one thought kept me going through all of this though: I was hopefully paving the road for Alexandra Krieger's soccer career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TarHeels for life!!! ;-)


	9. July 2014 - The Punishment

_Present Day..._

I drove back to my apartment after I left Ali standing in her living room. I needed to give myself time to cool down because I didn't want to fight with her anymore. I needed to do something to let my anger out before she called me later. 

I went to my room and changed into a pair of Nike shorts and a UNC tee. I grabbed my headphones and then headed into my living room where I had my treadmill.

I hated running. I always have, but short of using a punching bag, I found that it was the best way to relive my anger. I had this mental image of me acting like Steve Rogers in The Avengers - the scene toward the beginning when he is punching the bags and when they break off the hook, he set another one up and kept going. That's what I needed right now, but I didn't have a punching bag at my apartment, and I didn't feel like going to work out in the weight room at the school I was now working at. I needed this time alone, so my only option was to run.

I grabbed my phone and put on Pandora. I chose rock and metal for my shuffle playlist and put my ear buds in, turning the volume up as high as I could handle it before setting the phone in the cup holder on the treadmill. 

I started the treadmill off slow, trying to warm up before pushing my body as hard as I could. I slowly picked up my pace until I was running faster than I usually do. I just wanted to feel the burn, feel the pain, and have it gradually overtake my anger. 

I was mad at Ali for her childish behavior. I was mad at myself too, for leaving her. I just couldn't deal with everything right then. I needed the chance to clear my head. The running was helping me with that, and it helped relieve the tension I was feeling.

After about five minutes of running all out, my music cut off and and beep sounded through on my ear buds signaling a text. I slowed the treadmill down just enough so that I could read it:

**Ali: I see your jeep in the parking lot. I know you are home. Why aren't you answering the door? Please Ash?**

I slowed my pace down a little more, and typed back:

**Spare key taped under the welcome mat. Come on in.**

Within a minute I heard the front door open and I called out to her to let her know where I was. When she entered the living room, I took out my ear buds and slowed my pace to a walk, cooling off before completely stopping.

"Sorry Alex, I didn't hear you knocking." I apologized to her when my breathing slowed down enough to talk.

"I can see why." My defender gave me a shy smile, and then held up the key with a wink. "Guess I know where you keep your spare now."

"Nah, I'm just going to change it's location now." I teased her back.

I turned off the machine and headed into the kitchen, wiping my sweaty forehead with my arm. I grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge and realized that I felt a lot less stressed after that run.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked Ali as I walked back into the room with her.

"No, I'm good, babe." I don't think Ali meant to use the word because she looked up at me like she did something wrong.

Tension filled the room, but now that I was calmer, I wanted to stop fighting.

"Hey baby," I said as I walked over to her, leaving my drink on the coffee table. I cradled her face in my hands and kissed her forehead. "Talk to me?"

"I'm sorry Ash. I know I messed up earlier with my parents. I know I shouldn't have acted like that. I wasn't thinking at the time, but looking back it was the wrong thing to do. I hurt everyone involved." Ali started to cry as she got everything out, and I brushed her tears from her eyes with my thumbs. "I just want to make sure we're okay."

"We're okay Alex." I nodded at her, reassuring her that I wasn't going to leave her.

"I can't stay long though, because I'm getting grounded." She confessed to me."I just had to make sure we are okay."

"I can't help you with your parents right now, baby. You need to take any punishment given. But I promise you we are okay. I needed some time, and I came back here and cooled off a bit. You can't get rid of me that easily Princess." I brought her in for a hug and I felt her relax in my embrace.

"I can't go on a date with you for two weeks." Ali mumbled into my shoulder.

"That's your punishment? We can't go out for two weeks?" I asked her back. It was more of clarification, not questioning of the punishment.

"Well, you can still come over. My Dad said since I am acting like a teenager he's going to reinforce the rules that were set in place at the beginning. We can't be alone together and you can't spend the night. I'm sorry Ashlyn."

"We'll get through it Princess." I kissed the top of her head.

I had to admit, her Dad was a smart man. Granted, I felt like it was a huge step back in the trust department, but I saw his side of things. I probably would have been a lot harsher to my daughter if the roles were reversed though, so I had to be thankful that this was all her punishment was.

"Oh, my Mom asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. You know, to help build back up the trust thing. I told her I would ask you." Ali looked up at me.

"Sure, I'll come over after I leave work." I brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face. 

I lean down and lay my lips on her, kissing her deeply as I wrapped my arms around her. After I pull back, I keep her close to me, not wanting to let go, but knowing I had to.

"You should get going Princess. Take your punishment with a smile, and know I'll come rescue my damsel in distress tomorrow night." I hugged her and lifted her up from the floor. As I spun her around, I remembered the name I called her for the first time last night. "I love you Princess Ali."

I nuzzled her nose as I put her back down on the floor.

"I love you too Ash," the brunette says to me as I walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

I watched as she got in her car and drove out of the parking lot. Two weeks was a long time to not have an "official" date with her, but I knew that we would get through it. We made it through how many months before, two weeks was nothing compared to that. 

All I knew was that I fell more in love with Ali every time I kissed and held her. I couldn't wait until I saw her again tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today...you all want a third? I'm on a roll here. ;-)


	10. September 2014 - Caught

Ali did end up going to UNC, and thankfully I got another head GK coaching job. I traded in my TarHeel blood and became a Duke Blue Devil. Not the best choice being a North Carolina alum, but it kept me close to Ali. Besides, it was a paying job.

Hope Solo was promoted from Assistant Coach of the TarHeels to head goal keeper coach and my best friend, and TarHeel alum Whitney Engen, was brought on as the new Assistant Coach.

Duke's first weekend off of the season fell on the same weekend as UNC's. Ali and I planned on hanging out all day Saturday and Sunday, so she made plans with her teammates for Friday night. Whit and I decided to hang out as well on Friday. We figured we would hit a few bars just to catch up and relax.

When we got to the first bar, we were stopped at the door to show our IDs. As I was digging mine out of my wallet, I heard Whit mumble "Oh shit."

I look up at her and follow her gaze. Sitting with friends, with her back to us, was my 18 year old girlfriend.

"Do you know the rest of the table?" I ask Whit.

"All five of them are our freshman. They are all on athletic scholarships," Whitney told me.

I knew that, if caught, these athletes would lose eligibility and the school would be in a lot of trouble.

"Wait here, let me handle this," I tell her as soon as I get my ID checked and handed back to me.

I walk up to Ali's table and stand behind her.

"Can I see everyone's IDs please?"

I see Ali's shoulders drop, recognizing my voice, but she doesn't turn around, handing me the ID over her shoulder.

"They were already checked at the door. We're all 21," a freckled-faced brunette says to me.

"Is that right Alexandra?" I look at my girlfriend's fake ID, "or should I say Lisa?"

The three friends all turned to look at Ali.

"Do you know this woman?" One of the other brunettes asked her.

"Yeah, this is Ashlyn." She said softly but her friends heard her and looked up at me scared. 

Ali must have told them who I was previously because they took no other explanation. The whole table hung their head in shame, knowing they were caught.

I waved the server over and took out my debit card.

"I'm going to pay for this table and then we're going to head out." I told him, but was aiming my words at the 18 year olds.

When I got my card back and signed the receipt, leaving a fairly nice tip, I motioned for the girls to get up.

"Whitney is here too, she's waiting for you by the door," I heard them all let out a groan as they got up. I let the four friends go ahead as I pulled Ali back.

"Whitney is your coach. She comes first, then you and I are going to have a talk."

"I'm sorry, Ashlyn."

"We'll talk later." I told her as I pushed her toward the door and then over to where Whitney and the rest of the girls were waiting.

When Ali and I got outside, Whitney was already yelling at the girls. I saw that Whitney had the other four's fake IDs, so I handed over Ali's.

"You all are lucky it was just Ashlyn and I that caught you. Do you know how much trouble you would be in if someone else did?"

"We're sorry Coach, we just wanted to have some fun and relax." The freckled-faced girl said again. I'm guessing she was the ring-leader in this whole mess.

"Kelley O'Hara! You call this fun? How much have you had to drink?" Whitney turns her attention to Kelley. "How does getting kicked off the team, and kicked out of college sound to you? Does that sound fun?"

"Whit, I just paid their bill, there were only five beers on it, plus some food. And judging by what was still left in their glasses when we got there, I don't think they've had too much." I explained to Whitney, not trying to get them out of trouble, but just to let her know.

"Oh so you're telling me they are 18, but are drinking responsibly?" Whit turned her head toward me. 

"No, I'm saying they are sober enough to realize what they did was wrong. I think you've scared them enough." I just wanted to diffuse the situation that was quickly becoming public.

"Look, we're sorry Coach. It won't happen again," another girl said. I noticed she was holding one of the other player's hands the whole time.

"Tobin, I guarantee you, that I ever catch you drinking underage again, I will personally throw you off the team myself." 

Whitney took a step back, as if trying to figure out how to handle this situation, before turning back to me. 

"I'm taking these four home to my place tonight. We're going to sit down and talk through this." Whitney said to me much calmer than I knew she was. "Ali can go with you if you want her to."

I look over at my girlfriend, and I could tell she was mentally deciding who would be worse to deal with right now. I turn away from her, my attention back to my best friend. 

"Alexandra is your player. If you would like to talk to her with the rest of the girls, I understand." I said to Whitney. I used Ali's full name to make her aware of just how much trouble she was in.

"Ashlyn, you take Ali. I trust you. I know she's going to be in a lot more trouble with you than with me." Whitney is right about that. I would be the better one to get through to Ali because of our history together.

"Alright I'll call you tomorrow Whit." I motioned for Ali to follow me as I said goodbye to my friend. 

"Oh Ash?" Whitney calls after me as I started walking to my car. "Don't be too hard on her. I need her at practice on Monday. I think extra running will do all of them some good."

"Yes, Coach. Of course" I laughed at Whit as all five girls groan. 

Extra running was always a good punishment.


	11. September 2014 - Drink

Ali and I barely talked on the way back to my apartment. I knew she was trying to calculate how much trouble she was actually in, and I was trying to calm down. I was disappointed in her.

Being a college athlete, she was held to a much higher standard than regular college freshman. She risked so much tonight and I didn't know if she realized it.

When we got back to my place, I motioned for her to take a seat at the kitchen table. The only thing I could think about was what my father had done to Chris and I when we got caught drinking underage. 

I grabbed a bottle of vodka from above my fridge and two shot glasses from the cabinet. I filled both glasses and put them on the table, one in front of Ali and one in front of myself.

"Drink." I told her as I turned the other chair around, sitting on it backwards.

Ali looked up at me confused, shaking her head 'no'.

"You wanted to earlier, now you are behind closed doors, so it's safe." I pointed toward the glass.

"I don't want to do it anymore," she said stubbornly as she pushed the glad away.

I took the one in front of me and shot it back, drinking it in one swallow. The liquid burned my throat.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up with the big kids?" I asked her.

Ali saw the challenging look in my eyes and grabbed her glass back. She mirrored my previous actions and then placed the empty glass on the table, coughing as she tasted vodka for the first time.

"How can you drink that?" She asked disgustingly.

"Why did you drink that?" I retorted back, ignoring her question.

"Because you told me to," Ali said quietly, before adding, "And you drank it too."

"If I told you to go into a crowded theater and yell 'fire' would you?" I asked her.

"No," she said as she looked down at the now empty shot glass sitting on the table.

"Why?" I put my arms up and shrugged my shoulders.

"Because...it's wrong?" Ali answered me, but her statement was more in the tone of a question.

"So why did you take the shot?" I countered.

"You told me it was okay." Ali tried to reason with me.

"Is that what you thought when you got those fake IDs? That it would make you drinking underage okay?"

"I'm sorry Ashlyn." Tears started falling down my girlfriend's face.

I stood up from my chair and knelt down next to her. I cradled her face in my hands, wiping her tears away with my thumbs. 

"Like Whitney said, you all are just lucky it was us and not Parsons. UNC would have lost five freshman players tonight." 

"Is Whit going to tell him?" Ali asked me worried.

"I don't know. But my best guess is no. She is hoping that you five get scared enough not to make a stupid decision like that again." I told her honestly.

"I won't do it again Ash. I promise," my defender looked into my eyes, and I saw the fear in them - the fear of realizing the consequences of her actions.

I knew I couldn't push her any more. I couldn't treat her like Chris and I were treated by our own father when we snuck out one night. My Dad waited for us to come home, and when he saw that we had been drinking he made us sit at the kitchen table and made us shoot tequila until we both were puking everything up. Chris and I learned a lesson that night, and to this day neither one of us could stomach even the thought of tequila. 

"Is that what you were going to make me do tonight?" Ali asked me scared after I told her about my own punishment.

"Honestly, yes," I answered her, pulling her down to sit on my lap as I caressed her face. "But when you pushed that first drink back to me, I knew I didn't have the will-power to sit here and watch as you drank enough to get sick. I couldn't do that to you, Princess."

"Thank you Ashlyn." Ali buried her head in my chest and I held her against me. "I'm sorry I upset you."

I pulled back from her, wanting her to look at me as I drilled it home one last time. 

"I'm not going to sit here and give you the cliche 'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed'. You have everything going for you right now. Do you know how many people are struggling to pay for college? You have a full scholarship, and you almost threw it away tonight." I shook my head, as I tried to control my tone. "But at the same time, it's also not like you were the first college freshman to get a fake ID. I just really need you to start thinking before you do stuff like that."

Ali nodded at me, and I could see that she fully understood everything. I could honestly say that I knew she will not pull something like that again.

I brushed some strands of hair out of her face, and moved in closer to her. Her eyes went down to my lips, and then back up to mine, hesitating, not knowing if I was okay with it. I nodded to her. I was tired of lecturing her, and now I just wanted to be with my girlfriend. 

Ali leaned into me, nuzzling her nose against mine. My hand went to her hair, gently pulling her to my mouth. Our kiss started off softly - just a few pecks, but then it grew deeper. I didn't really want to christen my kitchen floor right then, preferring the comfort of my bed. So without breaking the kiss, I helped Ali stand up and I guided her into my bedroom and down onto the bed. I caught her head in my hand before she hit the pillows.


	12. December 2014 - Asking Permission - Part 1

It was the Friday before finals and three weeks before Christmas. Ali was in her dorm, buried under textbooks, studying. I told her I would pick her up on my way home, but I had to run an errand first.

I got to my destination, and got out of the car. I walked up the front porch steps, something I had done hundreds of times before, but this time it felt different as I lifted my hands to knock on the door.

"Ashlyn!" Mrs. Krieger was surprised when she opened the door. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

I didn't tell them I was stopping by and I hoped I didn't catch them at a bad time.

"Hey Debb. I was hoping I could sit down and talk to you and Ken for a few minutes," I explained.

"Of course, Sweetheart, come on in." Mrs. Krieger stepped to the side as I entered. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be great. Thank you." I followed her into the kitchen.

Mrs. Krieger handed me the glass and motioned for me to sit down as she went to get her husband from the garage where he was working. 

When Mr. Krieger came in, he washed his hands and then sat down to join us at the kitchen table. We made some small talk before I was able to calm my nerves and tell them the reason for my visit.

My gut instinct told me that they already knew my reason. Especially given the fact that Mrs. Krieger couldn't keep the smile off her face. 

After a few minutes of catching up, I decided that I just had to bite the bullet.

"Um, I don't know exactly where to begin, but Ali keeps asking me what I want for Christmas. As much as I'm trying to help her, there is only one thing I keep coming back to. I want her. I know I want to spend my life with your daughter, she is the best gift I've ever been blessed with." I take a deep breath, trying to read Mr. Krieger's face, but I can't. "I know Ali is young still, and because of that I'm not looking to get married right away. But the only gift I want this year is for Ali to tell me she feels the same way, and that she would want me as her wife."

"Oh Ashlyn!" Mrs. Krieger cried as she got up to give me a huge hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her one back. The hug from her gave me the last bit of courage I needed. 

I turned my attention to my girlfriend's father and I took one more deep breath.

"Sir... Ken, I came here tonight to ask your permission to marry your daughter." I look up at him, and in his eyes I can tell his answer.

"Like you said, she is still young -"

"Ken!" Mrs. Krieger cut off her husband.

"I'm not done yet," her said to his wife, reaching for her hand, before he turned back to me. "Alex is still young, but I see the love you two share and how deep it goes. I would like to see her graduate college before she gets married. However, nothing would make me happier than to have you as my daughter-in-law. You have my blessing, Ashlyn. And apparently Debb's too."

I caught him smiling at his wife as he stood up, offering me his hand to shake. As soon as my hand met his, Mr. Krieger pulled me in for a hug. 

"Welcome to the family Ashlyn!" Mrs. Krieger exclaimed as she hugged me again.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet," I winked at her. "I still have to get permission from one other person. And something tells me Kyle will be harder on me than Ken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoiled you last weekend. I can't promise this weekend will be the same, but I'll see where my creativity takes me.


	13. December 2014 - Asking Permission - Part 2

_"You haven't asked Kyle yet?" Mr. Krieger questioned me._

_"No Sir. I wanted to talk to you first since you are Alex's father." I answered him._

_"Good luck to you Ashlyn. Kyle protects his baby sister."_

I know Mr. Krieger was teasing me, but his words still haunted me. Kyle and I got along great, and we loved each other like siblings, but there was something special about the bond he had with his sister. I was afraid he wouldn't want Alex to marry me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! I will not let you marry Alex!" Kyle was almost yelling at me.

"I thought you would be okay with this Kyle," I replied, almost in tears.

"Be okay with you marrying my baby sister? What's wrong with you Ashlyn?" He threw his hands in the air. "She is way too young for you and you aren't even good enough for her. She deserves a hell of a lot better than what you could give her."

Tears began streaming down my face. I couldn't understand where Kyle was coming from. 

"You didn't seem to have a problem with us dating. So why now?" I challenged him.

"I thought you were just a fling for her. I support Alex, so I supported her dating you. But it's gone too far now Ashlyn. You have to stop."

I stood up, getting face to face with the man who had just broken my heart. 

"No! I will not let her go. I can't. I love Alex too much. I wish you'd understand that, but if I have to do this without your permission, I will."

"Ashlyn! Wake up!!" I heard someone call out as I felt my body being shaken. "Ashlyn, are you okay?

I opened my eyes, sat up fast and looked around the room. My eyes finally landed on my rock.

"Ali! You're here! What are you doing here?" I asked the defender, wrapping her in a bear hug as I slowly got my surroundings in check.

"Shhhh. Relax Ashlyn." Ali consoled me, rubbing my back. "I've been here. You picked me up from my dorm earlier, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said as the events of last night came rushing back to me.

I shook my head, trying to push the thoughts of the nightmare I just had away. 

"What was your dream about, Babe?" Ali asked me as she lifted my head to look at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay." I replied as I laid back down, pulling her down with me. "Don't leave me, Princess."

"Ashlyn, I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere." I felt Ali holding me tighter, trying to reassure me that it was just a dream, not reality. 

We laid there, holding each other as I calmed down. I let her comfort me. It was a nice change, as I was usually the one comforting her. But I needed her right then and her caress was relaxing me.

I knew the dream wasn't real, but it scared me. It made me dread talking to Kyle even more than I already had been. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Kyle and I got along great. I guess it was just knowing what was on the line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the weekend went by too fast. Ali spent a lot of time with her head in her textbooks but I made sure she took some much needed breaks. I had to - I couldn't get over how sexy my studious girlfriend looked and I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

But Sunday night finally came, and I dropped her back off at her dorm after we had dinner at her parents' house. I dreaded going back home alone because I needed to make this phone call. It was now or never I told myself.

Part of me hoped that Kyle wouldn't pick up, but after the second ring I heard his excited voice.

"Hey B!!" He said after he answered the phone.

"Hey Kyle. You got a few?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "I need to talk to you."

"Ash are you okay? Is Alex okay?" I knew he was worried by my nervousness.

"Um, yeah. Alex is good." I told him, calming any fears he might have had about his sister. "I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, shoot." 

"Well, I already talked to your parents, but it's only fair that I ask you too. But, um, I'm really nervous Kyle."

"Since when are you ever nervous around me Ashlyn?" Kyle teased me.

"When it comes to asking your permission for something, I am nervous." I said softly.

"Asking my permission for what - oh I get it! You are asking me about marrying my little sister!"

"Yes. I want to marry her Kyle. I love her, and want nothing more than to spend my life with her. I just wanted to make sure this was okay with you." I explained to him, slowly getting my courage back.

"Hell yes! This is so exciting! You're already like a sister to me Ash and now you really will be one!" Kyle was almost screaming into the phone. "Yes! Yes!"

"Really?" I said timidly, while laughing at his antics.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" I was silent for a moment, not answering his question. "Ashlyn, did you think I would say no?"

 "I had a dream Kyle, and you said no. You said that I wasn't good enough for Alex. You said she deserved better."

I stated crying at the memory of the nightmare. 

"Ash, I'm sorry to hear about this dream. Yes, I want Alex to have the best of everything." I heard his comforting tone from across the country. "But the best thing she could have is you. Everyone sees it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to her, and you two are perfect for each other. I can't wait until she marries you! I'm already calling being the photographer."

"Thank you Kyle. That means so much to me." I replied through more tears, however this time they were tears of happiness. "And of course! Who else would I trust with a camera on the diva's wedding day?"

Kyle and I both got a laugh at my comment. Alex was a diva alright, but she was my diva. And I loved her more than anything in the world.

Kyle - the one person I was so worried to talk to, the older brother and protector of my girlfriend, completely took me by surprise. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this great support group surrounding Alex and I. Her family's love definitely meant everything to me.


	14. December 2014 - Christmas Eve

"Okay grab your plates." Mrs. Krieger yelled to us from the kitchen. 

It was Christmas Eve and Chris, my Grandma, and I were spending the evening with the Kriegers. With seven people having to sit around the dining room table, it was decided by Mrs. Krieger that we would set up the food buffet style in the kitchen, and then we would fill our plates, bringing them back to the dining room to eat. 

"Keep the wishbone for me and Ali please," I reminded Mr. Krieger as I peaked into the kitchen and saw that the turkey was almost done being carved. 

"Of course," he smiled at me, and pointed to the window sill where the wishbone was already sitting. 

"So after we grab our plate, what are we supposed to do?" Kyle asked me, joking around, when I finally made my way into the dining room.

"I guess we need to find some food," I continued his joke. "I wonder if the pizza place up the road is open, and would they give us a discount if we bring our own plates?"

"Good one Ash!" Kyle high-fived me.

However, not everyone appreciated my joke as the next thing I knew, Mr. Krieger came up behind Kyle and I and "Gibbs-slapped" us at the same time. ( _Gibbs-slapped:_   _open-handed slap to the back of the head, from the TV Show NCIS_ )

"Dinner is in the kitchen you two!" He reprimanded us with a wink.

"Dad! Don't do that to Ashlyn!" Ali came to my defense.

"Gee, thanks sis. I love you too." Kyle replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's cool, Ali. I'm good." I smiled at my worried girlfriend.

"Alex, I'm not going to treat Ash any different than I would treat you or your brother," Mr. Krieger explained to his daughter as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Ashlyn is becoming like a second daughter to me, and there is no reason why I shouldn't treat her like one."

Wow! Mr. Krieger's words made me close to tearing up. As if I didn't already have enough to be thankful for this year, that just got moved up to the #1 spot - I'm like a second daughter to my girlfriend's parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner was over, Ali helped her Mom and my Grandma in the kitchen, cleaning up the leftovers and used dishes. The rest of us "guys" moved into the living room to watch some basketball.

During one of the commercial breaks, I headed to the bathroom. When I was done there, I went into the kitchen to see if I could help with anything. Everything was finished, and I noticed that my Grandma and Mrs. Krieger had joined the guys in front of the TV. Ali, on the other hand, was standing against the other doorway, looking out into the living room. 

I walked up behind her and I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her lean back into me as I held her tight. 

"You okay, Princess?" I asked her, slightly concerned why she was alone and not with everyone else.

"Yes," I felt her smile as she replied. "I really am."

"Well, care to enlighten me why you are so good then?" I teased her as I laid my lips on the side of her neck.

"It's all just perfect." Ali answered me.

"What is, Alex?" I felt the same way she did, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"This. Us. Our families together. It's Christmas Eve, and I get to spent it with the six people I love the most. Your family, and mine." Ali said, and I could sense her tearing up. "This is seriously the best Christmas ever. It's just perfect."

I smiled in agreement, and hugged her tighter. It really was perfect. I watched with Ali as our families interacted. It wasn't two families, it had really become one family.

The tree was lit up, presents waiting underneath. The candles in the windows were turned on and the fireplace was going. 

"You know Alex, you haven't opened your gifts yet. You could be getting underwear and socks." I needed to break the serious mood before we both ended up in tears.

"And you may be getting coal!" Ali teased me back as she pretended to hit my arms.

I kissed her cheek before resting my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not the one getting coal this year," I told her nonchalantly. 

"Are you saying that I am?" Ali asked me confused.

"Well, maybe not coal exactly, but something close." I teased her as I kissed her temple one last time before unwrapping myself from her. 

I knelt down behind her, and turned her around, taking her hands in mine.

"A year and a half ago, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were special. From that day on, I wanted nothing more than to call you mine. I finally got my wish when you said yes to be my girlfriend. And now, Alex, I am kneeling in front of you to ask you another question." I took a deep breath before continuing as I looked into Ali's eyes. "Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you please allow me to spend the rest of my life loving you as my wife?"

Ali took one of her hands back and used it to cover her mouth. I saw her eyes water up as she nodded at me.

"Is that a yes, Princess?" I couldn't hide the smile and excitement in my question.

"Yes! Yes, Ashlyn!" Ali responded, almost screaming.

I stood up and picked her up, holding her in my arms. The " _I love yous_ " were flying out of both of our mouths as we held each other.

When I put her back down, I pulled out a box from my pocket and I opened it up, facing it toward her, showing off the princess cut solitaire diamond that I had bought for her.

 "Ashlyn! It is beautiful!" My Princess exclaimed as she saw the ring.

"Not as beautiful as you are Alex." I took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, noticing that it was slightly too big. "Okay, we need to get it sized better."

We laugh softly together as our foreheads touched.

"It's perfect," Ali smiled up at me before leaning in to kiss me.

At first it was just a peck, but then the kiss became much deeper, more passionate.

"Get a room, you too!" Kyle said to us, breaking our little moment together, as I had completely forgotten about everyone in the next room over.

"Oh give them a minute," Mrs. Krieger responded to her son.

"Yes, Kyle! Let me have a minute with my fiance." The grin on my face matched Ali's.

"I love the sound of that," she whispered to me. 

"I love you, Alexandra." I replied back, matching her tone.

"You know Ash, coal and diamonds aren't even that similar," Ali said matter-of-factly, as she took a step back from me.

"Oh come on Ali, they are both made from carbon." I whined, trying to pull her back in my arms.

"Nice try, but they are still very different." Ali gave me a mischievous look.

"Fine, smart ass!" I stuck my tongue out at her. "I was trying to be cute. But I see you didn't enjoy it. I could just take the ring back then..."

"Um, how about no. I'll keep it, and still tell you that you don't know what your talking about." Ali wrapped me in a hug.

"I guess I better get used to it Princess, I'm sure you'll be correcting me a lot." I bought my lips to hers.

"You got that right Ash! It's called marriage!" Mr. Krieger threw his two cents in. 

We all got a chuckle out of that comment. But I knew it was true. Ali could correct me all she wanted to and I would still be the happiest person in the world for getting to spend my life with her.


	15. December 2013 - Flashback - New Years Plans

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ash, what are you doing for New Year's Eve?" Ali asked me as we were relaxing in her parents's living room about a week before Christmas.

Ali had her head on my shoulders and my arm was wrapped around her as we watched a movie. This would be our first New Year's together as we had only been dating two months.

"Probably nothing." I shrugged my shoulders. New Year's wasn't "my holiday" anymore.

"Have you ever done anything on New Year's?" Ali questioned me.

"Yeah, for a few years," I answered her nonchalantly.

"What did you do?" My girlfriend looked up at me, as her curiosity peaked.

"Whit and I used to go to a bar right off of campus with a bunch of teammates. We'd drink and ring in the New Year. I guess you could say it was the usual college stuff."

"You don't do that anymore?"

"Nah." I shook my head before explaining, "After a few years it got old."

"You are old!" Ali grinned at me.

I glared at her. "Watch it, Princess," I warned her, before winking at her to let her know I wasn't serious.

"Hangovers, huh? Is that why you stopped?" Ali laughs at me as she guessed the reason that I don't go to the bars as often as I used to.

"New Years hangovers are the worst!" I smirked as I agreed with her. "I've had some pretty bad ones."

"Why don't you come over and ring in the New Year here?" My brunette questioned me.

"That sounds good, but I'll have to let you know." I kissed her forehead.

"Got some other plans you're thinking about Miss Popular?" Ali teased me.

"No," I said seriously, shaking my head, "It's more of if I feel like driving home afterward."

I turned my attention back to the movie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ali looking at me confused.

"I hate driving on New Years. You never know who is behind the wheel in the other cars. They could be drunk for all I know." I paused for a second. "I know it's only a ten minute drive back to my place, but I'm not sure if I want to take that risk."

"Then spend the night," Ali said as if that was an option.

"I'll leave you in charge of asking your Dad that Princess." I reached for her hand, and brought it up to my lips to kiss her knuckles.

 "What if we explain that you don't want to drive home? That you're trying to be safe. I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"I guess that would be a good angle to take, especially since it's the truth," I agreed. "I could try to get Whit to come too, that way it really looks like I'm being safe."

"Yes! Then I can have two girls sleeping over," Ali replied.

"But you are only dating one of us. Remember that Princess." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, right now." Ali retorted, as she stuck hers out at me, mimicking me. "Maybe I'll dump you and date Whit. I mean she is the more styling one."

"Hey, I got swag you've never seen before." I said defensively, but still teasing her.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Oh, aren't you funny tonight, Princess. I changed my mind, I'm not coming over." I pretended to be mad at her.

I moved away from her on the couch and once again turned back toward the movie, crossing my arms over my chest.

Ali came over to me and laid her head on my shoulder again. She squeezed one arm behind me and wrapped the other one around my stomach. 

"I hope you know that I'm just teasing you, Ash." My defender said softly into my ear.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her in close to my body.

"Of course I do baby." I kissed her forehead. "I was just messing with you, too."

I rubbed her back as I enjoyed being this close to her.

"Hey, Alex," I said nuzzling into her neck.

"Huh?" she asked as she responded to my touch.

"Whatever your Dad's decision is, we have to respect it."

She pulled away and looked up at me. "I'll get him to say yes, don't worry."

"I'm sure it would be okay if I wasn't asking to spend the night. I think that's where the issue will be."

"I'll explain why and he'll be okay with it," she paused for a second. "At least I hope he will be."

"But either way, don't argue with him, okay?" I gave her a look to show her how serious I was about it.

"Yes, ma'am," she said softly, giving in.

"Don't call me ma'am until you are at least 18," I teased her again.

"What do you mean by that," she looked at me confused before realization dawned on her and her eyes grew wide. "You mean like 50 shades stuff?"

"Did you even read 50 Shades?" I asked my girlfriend.

"No." She looked at me shyly. "Wait, did you?"

"I might have," I replied and I watched as her eyes popped open. "What? It's just a book."

"It's not just a book Ash! It's sex!!"

"Princess, there are stories online that are way more in depth than 50 Shades."

"Um, how would you know?" Ali asked me innocently.

"Um, Whit told me." I said to my girlfriend as I winked at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me again and I leaned forward to bring her tongue into my mouth. I slid mine next to hers, as I kissed her passionately. After our kiss, I cradled her face in my hands and rested my forehead against hers.

"Talk to your Dad, babe. If he says it is okay, I will come over for New Years Eve."


	16. December 2013 - Flashback - The Real Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to reader, Ariana for pointing out a huge mistake. I used Kelley twice. As of 1/5/15, I have changed the 2nd character of Kelley to Meghan. However, I don't know if Meghan had a brother, but let's leave that to AU. ;-) Sorry for the confusion.

Ali's POV

"What are we doing for New Year's?" I asked my parents over dinner three days before Christmas.

"Just the usual," my Dad answered, "Your Mom will be making some finger-foods and I was planning on watching some football until the ball drops."

"Can Ash come over?" I decided to just ask instead of beating around the bush.

"Alex, I'm sure Ashlyn wants to hang out with her friends. Go to a party of something to celebrate the new year," my Dad replied, with a sympathetic smile.

"Dad, she already told me that she doesn't have any plans," I explained to him. "She said she would love to come over."

"Ken, let her come over," my Mom cut in. "There's always plenty of food, and having one more person over won't hurt anything. Besides Ash is just as big of a football fan as you are."

"Well then, I guess it's okay with me." My Dad nodded at me. "I look forward to watching football with her. Tell her Duke is going down though." He chuckled at me as he winked.

"Ugh! I hate that she has to root for Duke now!" I pushed back into my chair, pretending to be annoyed. "Her Carolina blood should have been thicker."

"These things happen, sweetie." My Mom smiles at me and I went back to eating before remembering the other part of the conversation with my girlfriend.

"Oh, Dad?" I asked him and waited for him to look up at me. "Ashlyn also asked if she could spend the night."

"Absolutely not!" He said pleasantly, yet firm. "You two have only been dating two months, it's way too early for her to start sleeping over."

"Dad, she doesn't want to drive home afterward. She said she doesn't trust other people on the road to be sober," I pushed.

"Alex, it's a ten minute drive back to her place, she'll be okay. You can have her text you when she gets home if that will make both of you feel safer."

I could tell my Dad wasn't going to give in, so like Ashlyn requested, I let it go. I disappointingly looked down at my plate and continued eating, when I heard Kyle cough to get our attention.

"Dad, you should let Ashlyn sleep over," Kyle stated, siding with me, but not explaining why.

"Just because you are an adult, doesn't mean you can override my rules." My Dad looked over to my brother. "Care to enlighten me why you think I should change my mind?"

Kyle put down his fork and took a breath. "Two years ago, Ash's friend and teammate was driving home from the bar on new Year's and was hit by a drink driver. She was killed on impact. I don't blame Ashlyn for not wanting to drive home on New Year's."

My brother's words shocked me. Ash never told me about this. No wonder she seemed nonchalant about the holiday. I started to piece it all together in my head. 

"Wait, Ash told me her hangovers were the reason she didn't go out anymore for New Year's Eve," I retorted.

"Alex, Ashlyn doesn't tell many people this," Kyle explained to me. "She is still hurting. She blames herself. She was supposed to leave the bar with Meghan, but she decided to stay longer with the rest of the team. Meghan took a cab back home, well she never actually made it home."

"How do you know this Kyle?" My Mom asked him.

"My boyfriend at the time was Meghan's brother." Kyle said solemnly.

I just sat there, I didn't know what to say. No wonder Ash didn't want to drive home, it all made sense now. I looked up at my Dad, and I realized how wet my eyes seemed. I could tell that he too was trying to take it all in.

"Alex, tell Ashlyn she can spend the night," my Dad finally whispers before clearing his throat. "Let's give Ash some happiness on such a heartbreaking day for her."

"Thank you Dad," I murmured softly as I tried to smile at him.

I couldn't believe my father had changed his mind, but the excitement wasn't there for me anymore. My heart broke so much for my girlfriend and this secret she has tried to get past. I know I needed to talk to her, to support her, and have her open up to me to help her heal.

I felt my Mom reach over and give my hand a small squeeze. I looked up at her and gave her a half-hearted smile before excusing myself from the dinner table. I wasn't hungry all of a sudden. 

I carried my dishes to the sink and rinsed them off before placing them in the dishwasher. I then went up to my room and grabbed my cell phone from my dresser.

_I talked to my dad, and he said you can sleep over on New Year's Eve._

It only took a few seconds before my phone beeped, signaling a text back.

**Ash:** _Really? That's great Princess. I can't wait. :-)_

_Ash, we need to talk though, can you come over tonight?_

**Ash:** _Is everything okay?_

_Yes, I just need to talk to you_

**Ash:** _I'm on my way. I'll be there in about 10-15. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays to all my readers. Thank you to you all!


	17. December 2013 - Flashback - The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it is like to be in this situation. I am not trying to down play anything. I tried to capture the pain and emotions of losing a best friend, and I hope I was able to grasp it, even just a little.
> 
> Thank you to reader, Ariana for pointing out a huge mistake. I used Kelley twice. As of 1/5/15, I have changed the 2nd character of Kelley to Meghan. However, I don't know if Meghan had a brother, but keys leave that to AU. ;-) Sorry for the confusion.

To say that I was nervous as I brought my hand up to knock on the Krieger's front door was an understatement. Ali wouldn't tell me over text why she needed to talk to me so quickly and every possible scenario kept running through my head.

I heard the door being unlocked, and then Mrs. Krieger opened it, giving me a huge smile when she saw me. "Ashlyn! It's so good to see you!"

She motioned for me to come in, and I shut the door after I walked in. We went through the basic 'hi' and 'how are yous,' catching up on the few days since I had last been over.

When the small talk was out of the way, I told her why I had shown up unexpectedly.

"Ali texted me, asking if I would stop by." I explained to her Mom, trying to hide my nervousness.

"I'm not surprised." Mrs. Krieger chuckled softly as she shook her head.

"Is Ali okay?" I asked, worried about my girlfriend.

"I'll let her talk to you," my defender's Mom answered with a sympathetic smile.

My stomach was beginning to twist in knots. Apparently everyone knew what was wrong except for me.

"Ashlyn! You're here!" I heard Ali say right before I felt her leap into my arms, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey Alex." I held her close to me, one hand supporting her, and my other hand holding her head into my neck.

"Geez Alex! Give your girlfriend some breathing space," Kyle laughed as he came into the hallway as well and hit my back as a sign of affection. 

I softly let Ali back down onto the ground, but I grabbed her hand, needing her touch to calm me down. To comfort me.

"Why don't you take Ashlyn into the living room to talk," Mrs. Krieger suggested. She grabbed both of my shoulders and squeezed them, again as a sign of affection. I saw her wink at her daughter, before adding. "I'll keep your Dad busy with yard work so you won't get interrupted."

After Mrs. Krieger left us alone in the hallway, I followed Ali into the living room. I let her sit down on the couch first. She chose one side so I sat down on the other side. I knew I chose wrong right away, when my girlfriend changed her seat, curling up next to me instead. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

I tried to relax myself. If there was something wrong between Ali and me, I knew she wouldn't have been that affectionate. 

After a few minutes of sitting like that, my defender looked up at me. Her eyes were wet and my stomach twisted again at the sight of her crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I said softly, my voice cracking as I tried not to cry myself.

She put her head back against my chest, and whispered, "Kyle told me."

I rubbed her back, but I was still confused, "What did Kyle tell you?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ali's brother walk into the room and sit down in the chair next to the couch. I turned toward him, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I told her about Meghan," he said solemnly.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I felt my body stiffen up, even as it was being embraced by Ali. Tears started to fall down my face as I remembered my best friend. I missed her so much.

Ali and I held each other on the couch. The roles had changed in just a few minutes, now she was the one comforting me. Kyle reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder, and that small gesture broke me. For the first time in over a year, I cried. I let everything I had out. 

When I calmed down, Ali looked up at me, "I'm so sorry for teasing you about New Year's Eve. I didn't know."

I cradled her face in my hands and caressed her face with my thumbs. "I didn't tell you the real reason babe, it's okay."

"Can you talk to me know please? I see how much you are still hurting. Let me in, baby." Ali coaxed me, knowing how I hate feeling so vulnerable when I open up.

I looked over at Kyle, and he nodded at me, encouraging me. I knew he felt my pain. He lived through his own and Meghan's brother's too when they were dating.

"Ash, please?" Ali asked again. She held my chin and turned my head to look at her. "I want to know. I want to help you stop hurting."

I took a deep breath. My lungs felt tight, but I tried to use Ali's strength to help me. The only people I had ever opened up to besides my Whitney and teammates had been Chris and a therapist that the team brought in after the accident.

"Whitney, Meghan, and I started at UNC together. We were the only three freshmen soccer players that year, so we hit it off and became tight, both on the field and off the field The team even bought us Huey, Dewey, and Louie shirts because we were always together and we always tended to wind up in some type of trouble. All in fun of course."

I smiled at the memories as I opened up. Once I got going, I found it really easy to talk to Ali and Kyle.

I continued on, "Two years ago, we went to a bar near campus for New Year's Eve. This had been our third or fourth time there for the holiday. The uncle of one of our teammates owned it, and it was our favorite hangout. Since he was essentially family to us, he knew who was underage and who wasn't, and he stayed on the good side of the law. But we all still hung out there and had a great time, whether we could drink or not."

I started to fight back tears, and my voice became more whispered as I got to the painful memory. "Like years in the past, Whit, Meghan, and I promised to stay close to each other. We decided to enjoy the evening and then head home between 1 and 1:30 since we were going to Whit's house for lunch the next day.

"However, things didn't go as planned. Meghan started not feeling well around 11:30. A lot of the team had suffered from the flu and I guess it was her turn. She wanted to go home to go to bed. Whit and I were getting ready to go with her, but she insisted that we stay and have fun. The one time we didn't do something together...the one time we actually listened..."

I had to stop. I could barely get the words out. My emotions caught up with me and I couldn't breathe. These memories hurt too much.

Ali held me, rubbing my back. I even felt Kyle come over and embraced his sister and me. The three of us held each other, comforting each other.

When I was finally able to find my voice again, I continued on. "The cab that she was in had a green light at a four-way intersection, but the SUV didn't see his red. He was driving too fast, and crashed into the cab, flipping it. Meghan and the driver were both killed on impact."

I took another deep breath, willing my tears to hold off so that I could finish, but it didn't work. I stumbled through my words as I cried. "Whit and I fell apart. Emotionally and physically. We had identical ways of coping, but we pushed each other away. She and I didn't talk for days, and if we did have to say something to the other, we fought. Neither one of us could bear to be around the other, nor could we bear to be in the apartment that we had shared with Meghan.

"One of our former teammates, HAO pulled Whit and I aside the morning of the funeral and made us talk to each other. To bring us back into a better place. Yes, we lost Meghan, but we still had each other, and Meghan would not have wanted us torn apart. We realized that we were both blaming ourselves for what had happened, and even today we both still do. People can say it's not our fault, but we still carry it with us.

"The funeral was the worst thing I ever had to do. How could I ever say good-bye to my best friend? She was only 22. However, the only way I got through it was with Whitney by my side. And after HAO's talk with us, we never left each other's side again. We owed it to Meghan."

I finally stopped talking and realized that the weight had lifted off my lungs. Ali was right, opening up to her would help me to hurt less. I knew it would never go away, but it helped to talk about it.

After taking the time to process everything I had just told her, my defender looked up at me. "Invite Whitney over for New Years Eve." 

I looked down at her, shocked. Her response was not what I had expected.

Too many people throw out the ' _I'm sorry_ ' because they don't know what else to say. However, Ali knew exactly what I needed, and what my best friend needed too.

Ali understood me, and as I held her tight against me I whispered, "I love you, Alex." 

I was the first time I had said it.


	18. August 2014 - The Last Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, these chapters aren't in order. I write what comes to mind. I've dated each chapter so that you know the chronological order of the chapters.

"Ash, I want to try something. I'm scared, but I was hoping you could help me." My girlfriend broke into my thoughts as we eye laying on my couch watching a movie.

This was going to be our last Saturday together. Ali had to move into the dorms the next day and soccer practice started on Monday. We had decided to spend the day together relaxing at my place, and then we would head to her place for dinner and to finish packing.

"Sure Princess, what can I help you with?" I asked her, turning my attention away from the movie.

I had an idea of what she was asking, but I wanted to hear it from her, to confirm my suspicions.

"I, um, well I never repaid you for my birthday," Ali said shyly to me, not looking at me.

"Repaid me?" I questioned, using her words. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Alex, that's not something you owe me for. I did it because I wanted to, it's not a one-for-one thing. Besides, you gave me a huge gift that night."

My defender turned to look up at me, and I saw she was confused at my words. "What gift?" She asked me innocently.

"You let me see you at your most intimate moment," I explained, not able to hide the huge smile forming. "I loved being the one to help you come undone like that. With my fingers, my tongue. Baby, I did that to you. It's a beautiful thing to me."

 "I just figured since I'm going off to college tomorrow, we should spend some extra time together like that some more," Ali whispered nervously as she played with the bottom of her shirt.

"Going off to college?" I teased her, chuckling out loud as I rubbed my nose against hers. "Babe, you are going to UNC, which is less than 20 minutes from here. The only reason you are living in the dorms is because all athletes have to. It doesn't constitute going away."

"But still Ash, this is my last night of freedom, so-to-speak," Ali's tone was close to whining, but it hadn't quite crossed that line. "I want to be with you."

"Well all right then, what are we waiting for?" I winked at my girlfriend and pulled her to my lips, guiding her body on top of mine.

Our tongues entered each others' mouths, fighting with each other for possession of the kiss. My hand wrapped into her hair, holding her mouth to mine.

I felt her hands go lower on my body, trying to unzip my pants. I pulled her back from my mouth, resting my forehead against hers.

"Patience you must have, my young padawan," I said softly to her, trying to calm my body down.

"Ugh! Seriously Ashlyn?! Are you quoting Star Wars now?" 

"Yeah, I guess I am." I gave Ali a huge grin and stuck my tongue out at her. "Fine! Patience Princess Ali! Is that better?"

I was teasing Ali, but I noticed that she wasn't eager to tease me back like usual. I placed my hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet mine.

"Alex, I know what you want to do, and we will get there, I promise. But that's not the first step." 

"Teach me Ashlyn," my defender responded. "Teach me how to love you."

I looked into her eyes and nodded at her. Then I took her hand and placed mine flat against the back of hers, guiding hers to my cheek. I nuzzled my face against her hand.

"Don't let me let go of your hand," I whispered to her add I moved toward her lips.

I planned to guide her, to teach her, the whole time, or until I lost control.

I slid my tongue into her mouth just a little. I wasn't trying to be a tease, but I wanted to see if she would take the lead.


	19. October 2014 - The Conversation, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing with this idea for a few days now, planning it out in the car as I'm driving to work. I must look pretty funny talking to myself in the car, but sometimes that's how I get my best ideas. 
> 
> I'm excited to bring back this story, hopefully I'll be able to post the next part in the next week or two. Just going to depend on how life goes.

I was finishing up some paperwork that I had been putting off for a few days now - like entering game stats from this past weekend, which was really not fun. I have always loved coaching, but I loved to be out on the pitch helping players, coaching them. I have always hated the office, paperwork side of coaching. Thankfully though, I was almost done and when I heard my phone go off, signaling a text, I was able to finish everything before looking at the message.

I had to find my phone, which I realized had been buried under papers. However, as I was digging out the device that was usually glued to my hand, I was able to organize and I made my desk look a lot more presentable than it had been during the past two hours.

Once I was done, I was finally able to look at the message from Whit: What are you doing tonight? Any plans? 

I replied right away: We had AM practice. I'm about to leave campus, and I was going to grab take out and have a date with my couch and Netflix.

Whit: If you don't have plans with Ali, mind if I come over and hang?

Me: Ali is studying for a text tomorrow. You are always welcome to come over.

Me: *test. Damn autocorrect!

Whit: Haha!! We have practice until 7, so I'll text you when I'm on my way.

Me: Awesome! Talk to you then.

I originally planned to stop and grab some food on the way home, but I decided to just snack once I got home and wait to order actual food when Whitney got to my place. After I got home and changed into more comfortable clothes, I grabbed some cheese and crackers from the kitchen. Then I crashed on my couch, turning on Netflix and played a random episode of NCIS.

Before I started snacking, I sent my girlfriend a text message asking how her day went and wishing her good luck studying for her test tomorrow. Between my coaching at Duke, her practice and games at UNC, and her classes, we hadn't had much time recently to hang out; especially with midterms here already. However, I was planning on taking her out, hopefully next week to celebrate the end of the tests.

Between half-watching TV and catching up on social media, I must have lost track of time. I only noticed how late it was when I received a text from Whit saying she was on her way. I responded back that I left the door unlocked and she could come right in.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the front door open and my best friend soon joined me in the living room.

"NCIS, Ash? Why am I not surprised?" Whitney exclaimed as she slumped down on the couch and I could tell she was exhausted after practice. "Haven't you memorized every episode?"

I grinned at her. "Of course, but I still enjoy watching it." 

We sat in silence, finishing the episode. Whit grabbed the cheese and crackers from the coffee table and ate some as the crime was solved on TV. When the credits started rolling, Whit grabbed the remote to pause it before turning to me.

"Ash, can we chat for a few?" Not only was I caught off guard by how serious she sounded, but when I turned to look at her, her face as the serious I had ever seen it. I had the feeling this was not going to be a good talk.

"Of course, Whit. What's up?" I asked her, giving her my full attention.

"It's about Ali," she started slowly. "I know she isn't your player, but she is still your girlfriend, and I feel like I owe you this conversation."

"Is she okay?" I was getting worried from the lack of details that my best friend was giving me. 

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing, but I'm guessing by the look on your face, that you have no idea."

I turned away from Whitney as I tried to think back. "No, I mean I really haven't seen her. We went to dinner on Sunday with her parents, like we tend to always do, but nothing seemed off. I know she's studying this week for her midterms, so we haven't had a free moment to spend alone."

"Ash," Whit started and waited for me to look at her again, "Ali is not doing good at practice or games. I've seen her play before college. You and I ran her soccer camp. I scouted her. She hasn't been performing to her full potential."

"How bad, Whit?" I asked, although I was sure that I didn't want to know the answer.

"She'll start against NC State on Friday, but if her performance isn't to where it should be, Mark isn't going to let her start against you on Sunday."

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath, fighting back the tears, not knowing why Ali hadn't said anything to me. "I wish I had seen this before now. I should have known something was up because she kept pushing me off. Not wanting to hang out. She told me it was classes and tests, and I believed her. Maybe I could have seen this coming."

"Ash, you can't blame yourself. You can only know what she tells you." Whit calmed me down. "I just wanted to bring it to your attention. Maybe you can talk to her. Help her figure it out - to get her head back in the right place."

Without thinking, I picked up my cell phone and called her.

"What's up Ash?" Ali said to me as soon as she answered the phone. 

"Hey, Whit and I were just about to grab some food, want to join us?" I tried to sound as normal as possible, to keep my shaking voice to a minimum. Thankfully, in this case, she was distracted enough to not think anything of it.

"Ash, I told you I have to study." Ali brushed me off.

"Als, you need to eat. Just something fast, I promise." I almost pleaded with her.

"Ashlyn, I need to go study. Besides, I already ate. I'll talk to you later."

Next thing I heard was the phone disconnect. I looked down, hoping to see that it wasn't true - that she wouldn't really have hung up on me. 

"Well, that didn't go so well," I said almost to myself, but loud enough for Whit to hear. 

"No, that didn't." My best friend replied, agreeing with me.

I stood up from the couch and got my keys from the kitchen. "I'm going to her dorm. Wanna come?" 

I didn't have to turn around as I heard Whitney right behind me. "Let's go."


	20. October 2014 - The Conversation, Part 2

Whitney and I were quiet on the drive to Ali's dorm, but when we turned into the parking lot, Whit asked, "Should I try to call her?"

"You know how well that worked earlier when I called her," I replied shaking my head.

"Well then, I'll just call her roommate."

My best friend ran her finger over her contact list, picking out the correct number to call. Although the phone wasn't on speaker, Whit did put the volume up enough that I could hear the ringing.

"Hey Coach. What's up?" I heard a voice from the other end answer.

"Hey Ella. I was just wondering if Kriegs was up there." Whitney got right to the point, no small talk needed.

"No Coach. I haven't seen her since practice. Why don't you call her?" I couldn't help rolling my eyes, _don't you think we've tried that?_

"She's not answering, and I know she said she had to study tonight."

"Oh, then she's probably in Tobin and KO's room."

"Cool. Thanks Ella, I'll call one of them."

"No problem Coach. Talk to you later."

I heard the disconnect tone from the other end just before Whitney hit the end call on her side.

"Well, strike one," Whit said as I saw her look for Tobin's number.

"Nah, that's strike two. Strike one was when I called Ali," I responded.

"True," my best friend replied just before I heard Tobin answer the call. "Hey Tobin, is Kriegs there?"

"Yeah she is. Do you want me to get her on the phone?"

"Actually I'm downstairs, can you please ask her to come down?"

"Sure, hang on - hey, Kriegs," Tobin said turning her attention to her teammate, "Coach is downstairs. Can you go down? She asked to talk to you."

I heard a muffled reply. I guess that Ali was across the room because I couldn't hear what she said, but I did hear Tobin's reply, "No, I don't know why she wants to talk to you. Just go down and see." 

I heard a book slam shut over the phone. I heard my girlfriend's voice, "I'm going to fucking kill her!" followed by a door slamming.

"Um, Coach. Is Ali okay?" Tobin turned her attention back to Whitney.

"I'm not sure Tobin. I'll let you know. I'll talk to you later," Whit replied before disconnecting the call. Then she looked over at me. "I know we came because you wanted to talk to Ali. After that comment, I'm talking to her first."

"No problem," I said, still in shock at the words that I barely heard come out of Ali's mouth over the phone. 

We got out of the car and waited for Ali to make it downstairs. When she exited the building, Whit went right up to her.

"I will not tolerate threats from you," Whit informed her freshman defender. "Next time I will throw you off the team myself."

"Look, I'm sorry Coach," Ali said defeated. "It wasn't aimed at you."

"No, I know exactly who it was aimed at," Whitney pointed to me, "And that is my best friend. Again, I will not tolerate threats to her, to coaches, to teammates, to anyone. Do you understand me, Krieger?"

"Yes, Coach, I'm sorry." Ali replied. 

"Good." Whitney nodded at me, letting me know that she was done for now. 

I sat down on the bench that was near the front door and reached out for Ali's hand. "Als, what's going on?" 

She shook her head, but her words still had a small bite to them, "Nothing Ash. It's nothing I'm fine."

"Alex, please talk to me." I tried to pull her closer to me, to get her to open up.

"Ash, I said I'm fine." The brunette pulled her hand back, not wanting to be near me. I was at a loss of what to do.

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me, that's okay, but please just listen then," I tried to get her to look at me, and when she finally did, I continued, "Whit told me that you aren't doing good in practice and games. Mark is noticing too. He said that you'll start on Friday, but if you don't play well, you aren't going to start on Sunday."

"Maybe that's better that way," Ali responded, looking down on the ground. "Maybe it'll be good if I don't play."

"Better? You don't want to start?" I looked at Whit, who looked just as confused as me.

"I don't want to start against Duke. I don't know what to do." Ali took a deep breath, as if she finally released the world from her shoulders.

"Why?" Whitney beat me to the question, as she stepped closer to us.

"Because I feel like no matter what happens, someone will be mad at me." Ali looked up at me, and I saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. "If we win, Ash will me mad, and if we lose, I'll be blamed for giving away all of our plays."

I reached for her hand again, "Al, I've never asked you to betray your team, and I never will, so please don't think I would ever put you in that position. Also, when have I ever been upset at you for doing your best?" 

"But if we win, that means you lose." 

"So? It's a game Alex," I said, as I brushed a strand of hair from her face. "As long as you go out there, and play your best, I can not be upset at you."

"The team thinks I tell you all our plays," my girlfriend admitted.

I looked up at Whitney, who then decided to step in, "The whole team? Or specific people?"

"Not the whole team. Just a few, well, just two. It started the night after the bar incident, but it's gotten worse as we are getting closer to the Duke game." Ali looked very uncomfortable as she ratted out her teammates. 

"Can you please tell me who they are?" Whit asked, but Ali just shook her head. "Look, Ali, I don't want you to feel pressured around your teammates. However, I need you to get your head right. If someone is bothering you, please talk to me, talk to Ash, I don't care, but I can't have it affecting you. I want you to start against Ash. I want us to beat Duke, but we need you at right back. You are the best."

It took Ali a minute to think about Whit's words, but she finally looked up at her Assistant Coach. "I want us to beat Ash, too," my girlfriend nodded as she sided with my best friend, and I caught a small smile on the brunette's face. 

"Alright!" Whit exclaimed as she fist-pumped before standing up and checking her pockets. "Hey Ash, I left my phone in the car, can I have the keys?"

I tossed them to her, and as she started to walk away, I pulled my girl close to me. "Ali, please don't ever be afraid to talk to me, or Whit. We are here to help you. I don't care that I'm the opposing coach, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"I know Ash, I'm sorry." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around me.

I held her tight against me, just letting her relax in my arms, as I did the same thing in hers. When we pulled apart, I looked up into her eyes, and I slowly leaned my lips to hers. I kissed her softly at first, letting my tongue beg to enter her mouth. When her lips parted, I slid in and brought my hands up to cradle her face, getting lost in her kiss.

"Good thing we didn't tell you all our plays Krieger, otherwise you'd be sharing a lot more than saliva tonight!" A familiar voice behind me announced as Ali pulled back from me. 

Just as I turned to confirm who was talking to me, I saw Whit coming back from the car. "Erin McLeod! That was completely uncalled for, explain yourself right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Don't be mad at my choice of antagonist/s. ;-)


End file.
